Morana
Morana is a Shinigami-Human hybrid who is the 2nd daughter, 4th and youngest child overall of Death the Kid and Soul Evans. She is the younger sister of Psyche and Kritanta and the younger twin sister (by 8 minutes) of Mot. She exists in the Auroraverse. Characteristics and Biography Morana is a Death Scythe and partners to her twin brother, Mot. Both her and Mot share a similar soul wavelength, Death's Wavelength, though it is slightly weaker than their father, being only half-shinigami. Similar to her father, Death the Kid, Morana has a form of obsessive-compulsive disorder. Because of this, she obsesses over organizing, symmetry, and constantly checks thing. Her compulsive behavior includes hair pulling, skin picking, and nail biting, however. Being a hybrid, her body "allows toxins" and doesn't reject them since she's also half-human, so she can take medication to help her with her OCD. Morana is a bookworm and enjoys reading books. She is usually compared to her Aunt Maka because of this. Even without her medication, Morana enjoys organizing and usually re-shelves her books every once a month. Personality Normally, Morana is very polite and friendly towards others. She mainly strives for a good relationship with others. Despite this, however, she is considered asocial and an introvert. She prefers to be alone than with others, thus she usually spends most of her time shut in her room reading books. Without her medication, she takes after her father in being a perfectionist, focusing on every little detail imaginable. If she finds something out of place, she will go out of her way to fix that certain object. If she is unable to fix it or finds too many unorganized and asymmetrical things at one (and by extension, if she forgets to check something), she will have an OCD-induced panic attack and her compulsive behaviors will start becoming worse and worse if she does not fix them or leave the area. Even with her medication, she can get worried easily and can get agitated often. Appearance Morana appears as a petite, smaller-than-average female teen with red eyes and also has black hair like her twin brother. Similar to one of her fathers, she has a pair of sharp teeth. She is about 4' 11", 2 inches shorter than her twin brother. She does possess the Lines of Sanzu, but being only half-shingami, her lines are smaller than a regular Shinigami. She has two lines are in the center of her hair, but it seems to stop about where the middle of her eyes are at. She has the same set of stripes at the back of her hair as well, stopping at the same point. Her hair is short, only reaching to her shoulder, and curved slightly at the end, similar to her other father. She also seems to have 2 tuffs of hair pointing upwards in the back of her head. Her bangs are also cut symmetrically. For her day-to-day outfit, Morana wears a gray, feminine-looking suit under a black shirt. Other than that suit, she also wears long, grey pants and a pair of black Venetian-style shoes. She also wears a small scarf around her neck, similar to that of a bandana. She also wears a gray headband around the middle of her forehead. Morana also has a pair of rings, the same ones her father used to wear, one for each of her middle fingers. She also wears a pair of small stud earrings with a skull in the middle of each one. Relationships WIP Powers and Abilities WIP Gallery Trivia *The name "Morana" means "death, plague" in Slavic mythology. Category:DWMA Category:Hybrids Category:Auroraverse Category:Females Category:Next Gen Characters Category:Death God Category:Humans